Rugrats: Freshman Year
by Luvya
Summary: Chapter Three: Meet ALL the roommates find out who the R.A's are and more
1. Chapter One: Moving Day Part One

**Rugrats: **Freshman Year

**Chapter One: **Moving Day Part 1

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it so please don't sue!

**Authors Notes: **The sequal to Rugrats: Grow Up but you don't have to read that to get what is going on.

**Summery: **The gang are now in college.

* * *

**Finster Residence**

**25 Macintosh Road**

**Boston**

"So Tommy are you ready for tomorrow?" Chuckie Finster asked his best friend over the phone.

_"Yeah Chuck- if you can live through it so can we" _Tommy Pickles replied.

Chuckie and Tommy where in fact talking about Tommy's first official day at Boston University which would be the next day.

"Ha, ha very funny" Chuckie said sarcastically, "so what time are you thinking of driving up?"

_"Hopefully __8:30__, it won't take that long to head up there will it?" _

"Nah, it only takes about 45 minutes"

_"Are you taking Kimi up?" _Tommy asked referring to Chuckie's sister Kimi.

"Nope, she said she would rather follow me so she could have her own car on campus, we should be leaving around 9"

_"Hopefully?"_

"You know how Kimi can be" Chuckie said simply.

_"Boy do I ever, hey Chuck I gotta go, I promised Lil I'd call her tonight and I'm nowhere near finished packing"_

"Alright, I've gotta finish packing as well." The two said there goodbyes and hung up.

Almost as soon as Chuckie had Kimi came in.

"You off the phone yet?" Kimi half asked/ half demanded, "I want to ring Phil"

"I'm off, but you'll probably get a engaged tone as Tommy was just about to ring Lil" Chuckie said with a slight grin.

"God I'm NEVER going to get through" Kimi complained while leaving the room. Chuckie held back laughter, Kimi was probably going to be right as Tommy and Lil managed to spend hours on the phone if they could get away with it.

Chuckie then picked up a recent photo featuring the group and smiled- since the earthquake they had all changed quite a bit- although in some ways more on the inside then outside.

Tommy now had his hair much like Carson's of Queer eye for the straight guy, although it was still black, but now had red natural red streaks through it. (Which only showed up if he had it at that length.) In the photo he wore baggy jeans and had a green hoody. He was now rather athletic built and was at a height of 6'0.

Phil Deville in comparison to Tommy hadn't changed at all- he had just grown taller. He had worn a white tee-shirt with ivory cargos.

Lil Deville had changed her hairstyle so it was shoulder-length with blonde streaks through it. In the photo she had worn a purple leather jacket with a white tee-shirt and flared jeans. She also preferred to have her hair tied back and was the same height as Phil at 5'8.

Kimi wore her hair much like her mothers and that day she had worn a pink tee-shirt with a black skirt. She like Lil was thin and was at a height of 5'6.

Dil Pickles now wore his hair in a ponytail but other than that he had changed very little. In the photo he had worn an outfit similar to Phil's but had a black Nike tee-shirt.

Angelica Pickles had also changed her hairstyle. She now wore it like her mothers in a high ponytail, with a purple scrunchie. Her hair almost reached down to her bottom with her hair tied up. She had worn a purple blouse and a jean skirt.

Timmy McNutty looked the same and hadn't really changed anything.

Chuckie however looked very much like his father and had worn a similar outfit to Dil. He also now had very similar glasses to Chas Finster and was also the same height.

Chuckie sighed looking at the photo and placed it in the box, continuing his packing so he could move the next day.

* * *

**Pickles Residence**

**48 Cheven Street**

**Boston**

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and went to whack his alarm clock. He yawned three times exactly and briefly wondered why he was getting up that early again and then remembered about college. Tommy slowly got up and got showered and dressed. He then packed his remaining things (which included his alarm clock) and went downstairs.

Almost as soon as he did however he received a hug from his mother.

"Oh my babies going to college today" Didi Pickles cried.

"Mum chill, you've still got Dil" Tommy pointed out trying to get out of the hug that she still had him in.

"I know I just can't believe it" Finally Didi let go of Tommy and he sat down at the table- a smell of pancakes then filled his nose.

"We're having pancakes?" Tommy asked, surprised. They never had pancakes.

"Yes, I wanted to make a special send off for my baby boy" Once again Tommy sighed. Before Didi went to give Tommy another hug Dil thankfully chose that moment to come down the stairs.

"Hey Tomster you leaving today right?"

"Yea you know that Dil" Tommy pointed out.

"What time?" Stu Pickles asked yawning as he followed Dil soon after.

"About 8:30 hence why I woke up so early, speaking of which why are you all up so early?" Tommy asked in the middle of a yawn.

"We wanted to say good bye to you and have one last proper breakfast" Stu explained.

"Here you go Tommy" Didi said giving Tommy a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks Mum"

"How much packing have you still got to do?" Stu asked while cutting up some of his food.

"I've basically finished, all I have to do now is put the remaining things that I had to use this morning in the car and then I'll be ready" Tommy's parents had gotten him a blue mustang as a graduation present and he adored it. Tommy took a last mouthful of his pancakes and put his plate up on the bench.

"Dil are you okay with me washing?" Tommy asked starting the tap for the dishes.

"Don't worry about it Tommy, I'll wash and Dil will dry" Stu said and Tommy blinked.

"Thanks Dad"

"No problem you better finish packing your car"

"Yeah I guess I better"

**

* * *

**

**Outside**

"Hey Tommy how's the packing going?" Lil asked giving Tommy a quick kiss before he replied.

"I've nearly finished loading the car- you?"

"Same- Phil however"

"Say no more I know Phil"

"What time are you leaving?" Lil asked.

"About 8:30, Chuckie said he will hopefully be leaving at 9. What about you and Phil?"

"Hopefully 8:30 but most likely 9"

"You never know it could be half-way" Tommy joked.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Lil joked back, Tommy laughed.

"I better get back to it, I'll see you up there"

"Yep what room are you in again?" Lil asked slyly.

"C20, same as Phil's" Tommy reminded her. He then went back inside to get the remaining of his boxes.

* * *

**Washington Hall**

**Hallway**

**Boston ****University**

**Boston**

Tommy looked up and down the hallway. For the life of him he couldn't figure out where room C20 was. He had already spent 15 minutes looking for the stupid dorm.

"Yo, Tommy need some help man?" Tommy turned to where the voice was and saw Timmy coming up to him.

"Hey Timmy, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked relieved to see a friend, "somehow I don't think your looking for a lost little freshman" Tommy joked.

"Well in away I am," Timmy admitted and laughed at Tommy's surprised look, "I'm your RA and was waiting at your dorm as Ange said that you where coming up at 8:30, but when you hadn't turned up at 20 past 9 I started to wonder" Timmy explained.

"Ah… so where is my dorm?" Tommy asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Outside C20**

**Washington Hall**

**Boston ****University**

"Alright Tommy, here's your room" Timmy said standing in front of the door.

"Great I can finally drop these and get my other boxes." Tommy grinned.

"I'll just introduce you to your other roommate and then leave you to it" Timmy said knocking on the door.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter Two: Moving Day Part Two

**Rugrats: **Freshman Year

**Chapter Two: **Moving Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it so please don't sue!

**Authors Notes: **The sequel to Rugrats: Grow Up but you don't have to read that to get what is going on.

**Summery: **Meet the roommates to the gang. Find out bits of what has happened since Rugrats: Grow Up (although once again you don't have to read it)

* * *

**Room C20**

**Washington Hall**

**Boston ****University**

**Boston**

"Come in," A voiced yelled in a heavy New York Accent, "Oh, hey Timmy- guy I don't know" The male said once Timmy and Tommy came in.

"Hey A.J this is Tommy Pickles- one of your room-mates, Tommy this is A.J Simpson" Timmy introduced the two.

"Hey," Tommy said looking around the room.

"Hey do you mind that I took the bottom bunk bed?" A.J asked, being a three bedroom dorm there was on one wall a set of bunk beds and on the wall with the window there was a single bed. There was also a set of six draws opposite the door.

"That's cool, Phil shouldn't mind either I'll take the single,"

"Phil- oh the other roommate? You two know each other then?"

"Yeah unfortunately" Phil's voice said with a joking groan.

"Since we where babies" Tommy elaborated, "Phil was my next-door neighbour growing up"

"Ah I see" A.J said with a slight smile.

"I've got to sort out other roommates, but Phil this is A.J Simpson, A.J this is Phil Deville"

"A.J Simpson? You're not the one who shot Lincoln are you?" Phil joked.

"Ha-ha very funny" A.J said with a smile, "hope you don't mind sleeping under me I could end up shooting you in your sleep" A.J joked back.

"Nah I doubt you'll want to stuff up your chances of a degree right?" Tommy smiled it was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Room B30 Sophomore Hall**

**Bush Hall**

**Boston ****University**

**Boston**

After showing Kimi to her room Chuckie had reached his own. He had no idea who his room-mate was going to be but he did know he was Australian. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Gidday Mate" An Australian accent said opening the door.

Chuckie looked at the man in front of him. He was about the same height as Chuckie and had reddish brown hair in a buzz cut and also had green eyes with glasses.

"The name's Mike yours is?" Mike asked extending his hand in front of Chuckie.

"Please to meet you Mike, my names Chuckie"

"Gidday Chuckie, what major are you doing?'

"Astronomy you?"

"Archaeology" Mike said smiling.

"What made you decide to come here?" Chuckie asked.

"I've always wanted to get a glimpse of the American educational system and wanted to compare it to the Australian one so when this offer came up I jumped at the chance," Mike explained, "Which bed do you want?"

Chuckie looked around the room, the sophomore rooms where similar to the freshman rooms but also very different. Instead of one bed and two bunks there where two bunks where two beds with three draws underneath. Each had side table draws and a lamp on it, they also had a shelf above there bed and instead of draws they had a desk. They also had a cupboard next door to the door (as did the freshman room)

"I'll take the one by the wall is that alright with you?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep that's sweet" Chuckie went and put his box on his bed as did Mike.

"I better go and get the rest of my stuff" Chuckie said, "later on would you like to come and meet the rest of my friends?" Chuckie asked

"Sure I have nothing better to do" Michael said grinning.

* * *

**Girls Dorm C15**

**Washington Hall**

**Boston ****University**

"So Kimi are you sure you don't mind me taking the-"

"For the last time Lil IT'S FINE you took the bottom bunk" Kimi said from the top bunk. Unlike the guys Kimi and Lil had both bet there other roommate to there room and had decided to leave the single bed for her.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come In" Lil called before Kimi managed to.

"Oh good your both here"

"Angelica? What are you doing here?" Both girls cried.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Three: Moving Day Part Three

**Rugrats: **Freshman Year

**Chapter Three: **Moving Day Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own it. Sorry to disappoint you all

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for not updating when I said I would but I'm only three days late!

**Summery: **The girls meet there new R.A and also there new roommate, the gang also all meet up together for the first time.

* * *

**Girls Dorm**

**Room D15**

**Washington Hall**

**Boston ****University**

"I'm your R.A" Angelica explained quickly, "Sam's the other one but I volunteered to introduce you two to your roommate"

"Sam's our other RA? Ooh boy, we better not let Chuckie here about that one" Kimi whistled.

"Anyway back to your other roommate, this is Brittany Zigler. Brittany this is Lillian Deville-"

"Call me Lil or there will be hell to pay but Hi!" Lil said cheerfully interrupting Angelica.

"-And your other roommate is Kimi"

"Hey" Kimi said with a wave.

"Oh and by the way you don't mind that you have the single bed do you? Because I can swap if you want" Lil said to Brittany.

"Hi to both of you and I'm fine with having the single bed"

"Alright, well I have other roommates to introduce but I'll see you guys down at the Rec later on right?" Angelica asked.

"Sure will" Lil agreed immediately.

"Is Sam coming?" Kimi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah- I think"

"You're welcome to join us tonight Brittany" Lil offered.

"Thanks… I think" Brittany said wondering what she didn't know, then wondering if she wanted to know.

* * *

**The Rec Room (Dinning Hall)**

**Boston ****University**

"Lets claim the table" Timmy said to his own roommate and fellow R.A Jason Walker.

"Alright" Jason agreed with a grin.

"I warn you you'll be meeting a _lot_ of people tonight"

"That's cool"

"Including Sam's ex-boyfriend" Timmy warned.

"We'll tone it down" Jason promised.

"Good, here comes Ange and Sam" Timmy said smiling as Angelica and Samantha came to join them at the table.

"Hey beautiful" Jason said to Samantha giving her a quick kiss on the check.

"Hey right back" Samantha looked around nervously.

"Don't worry he just walked in with Tommy and the gang so he didn't see anything" Timmy said knowing who she was looking for, "Hey Ange" Timmy said to his own girlfriend giving her a kiss.

"You know I'll have to agree with Dil, seeing my cousin kiss someone else still makes me want to barf" Tommy jived at Angelica sitting down by her.

"Ditto cousin, where are the others?"

"Getting there food, Lil's being a loving girlfriend and getting mine" Angelica scoffed. Tommy was about to hit Angelica playfully but noticed Jason and was about to introduce himself when Timmy held up a hand.

"Introductions when everyone gets here, it will be easier" Tommy nodded understanding immediately.

"Guess so" Tommy agreed. Angelica looked at Tommy in fake shock.

"Tommy Pickles saying someone else's idea is good? The world _has _gone crazy" Angelica joked.

"Hey a adults gotta do what a adult's gotta do" Tommy responded while a chorus of groans filled the table.

"I thought you had given up on that catch phrase" Phil said putting his plate and sitting down by Timmy.

"Well I've gotta keep something up from my past. I mean like it or not you guys wont last forever" Angelica looked at Jason to explain.

"Tommy's had that catch phrase since he was two. Through the years it's been: A babies gotta do what a babies gotta do, a kids gotta, a pre-teen, teenager and now god help us a adult."

"I think I get it."

"So-"

"Excuse me Chuckie said I could join you?" Michael said somewhat nervously.

"Yeah that's fine so your Chuckie's roommate?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah I'm-"

"Introductions later, it will be easier" Timmy interrupted, Michael nodded.

"Jason?!" Lil asked nearly dropping the two trays she was holding. Phil looked up and Jason looked startled.

"Lil? Phil?" Jason asked shocked.

"Yeah, long time no see cousin" Phil said finally putting things together.

"Wow" Lil said putting hers and Tommy's trays down and gave her cousin a hug.

"It's been what, 7 years since I saw you two last" Jason paused, "right?"

"Yeah at the last family reunion" Phil agreed.

"Yep" Lil answered she sat down next to Tommy and Kimi, Chuckie, A.J and Brittany soon joined the group.

"Alright introduction time" Timmy said in a somewhat commanding voice, interrupting any conversations that the group may have been having, "say your name, year and what major your in and if your related to anyone here alright?" The group nodded, "Alright I'll go first: Timmy McNutty, Junior, RA, Majoring in Politics and Jason is my roommate." Jason then decided to go next, ignoring the glare from Chuckie.

"Jason Walker, Junior, RA, majoring in Marketing, cousin to Phil and Lil and Timmy's my roommate."

"Angelica Pickles, Junior, RA, majoring in design technology, cousin to Tommy and my roommate is Sam."

"Samantha Shane, Junior, RA, majoring in astronomy, roommate is Angelica"

"A.J Simpson, Freshman, majoring in teaching, roommates are Tommy and Phil"

"Tommy Pickles, Freshman, majoring in Film Technology, cousin to Angelica and my roommates are A.J and Phil"

"Lil DeVille, Freshman, majoring in tourism, twin sister to Phil, cousin to Jason and Kimi and Brittany are my roommates"

"Kimi Finster, Freshman, majoring in journalism, my brother is Chuckie and my roommates are Lil and Brittany"

"Mike Richardson, Sophomore, majoring in archeology, my roommate is Chuckie"

"Chuckie Finster, Sophomore, majoring in astronomy, my sister is Kimi and my roommate is Mike"

"Brittany Zigler, Freshman, majoring in business marketing, my roommates are Kimi and Lil"

"Last but not least: Phil DeVille, Freshman, majoring in business marketing, brother to Lil, cousin to Jason and A.J and Tommy are my roommates"

"Today's gone fast" Lil commented twirling a piece of spaghetti on her fork.

"First day on campus always goes fast" Chuckie said knowingly.

"Yeah" The other sophomores/juniors agreed.

"Wait until classes start though" Angelica advised.

"Do we get homework on the first day?" Phil asked not knowing whether he wanted to know.

"Of course" Timmy said causing the freshman to groan.

"Don't worry it's not normally _too_ hard" Angelica commented.

_How hard will the homework be? Find out next time on: Rugrats: Freshman Year_

To Be Continued


End file.
